


Whispered Truths

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post 3x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While lying in bed in the early morning, between tangled limbs and soft kisses, he finally tells her about the first time he noticed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Truths

He wakes to a face full of blonde hair, warm breath against his bare chest and a small arm encircled around his waist. It’s been just over a month since they started this thing…since they became a them, and he’s still not use to waking up to the familiar weight on his chest. Unsurprisingly, Felicity is a snuggler, not that he’s complaining in the slightest, he’s woken up on a number of instances where she’s either decided to use his entire body as a pillow, legs entwined, chests pressed together, or his arm as a security blanket, pillowed between the warmth of her breasts. Today, its seems as though his chest is the victim, she’s lying diagonally across the bed, face pillowed against his chest, legs stretched out to the edge of the bed.

He smiles when he hears the soft rumbles of her snores. He knows she only snores when she’s really exhausted. She got in late the night before, working on some big project with PT. He promised her that he wouldn’t wait up on her, but they both knew he would never do that, instead he simply waited awake in her room until she crawled into bed at almost 2 am. She simply shed herself of her work clothes leaving her only in her tank top and underwear and crawled into bed collapsing on top of him with a sigh. She whispered a tired ‘thank you’, not even having to check to see if he was awake before she was passed out on top of him.

He runs his fingers through her hair, slowly releasing it from the loose braid that it was in. His fingers dancing across her bare shoulder blade. He glances at the clock on her nightstand and knows that 8 am is still too early to wake her, but his hands seem to have a mind of their own. His fingers walk slowly down her back, catching on the material of her purple tank top. He smirks to himself when he looks over the top of her head to see that she’s once again kicked the blanket completely off them and he can admire the round contours of her ass, the way the string of her thong disappears between her two ass cheeks.

She always blames him and his inferno like body heat, yet she almost always ends up curled around him by the morning. He knows he shouldn’t wake her, let her get her rest, but like a little boy debating the merits of taking a cookie from the cookie jar, he can’t stop himself. His fingers dance along her skin, making small circles on her ass cheek. He’s just about to playfully squeeze it, when a soft grumble comes from her mass of blond hair.

“ ’tis too early.” Felicity grumbles into his chest, her arm that’s around his waist tightening. She rubs her nose against his chest, but doesn’t stop him, “Sleep…now…sex…later.”

“Sorry.” Oliver says unapologetic as he kisses the back of her head. He hasn’t seen his girl in over 48 hours, he can’t be too sorry for waking her up. 

“S’cold.” Felicity grumbles as she shifts so that her entire body is snuggled up against his, her bare legs slipping between his own.

“That’s cause you kicked off the blanket, again.” Oliver teases, he raises his leg bringing the blanket thats hooked around his ankles, closer to him so he can tug it over their bodies. 

Felicity hums in approval, her finger now rubbing soothingly against the jagged lines of the scar on his chest, “S’ fault.”  
Oliver laughs, he loves this side of Felicity, the sleepy incoherent side of her, that is more sleepy grumbles than anything else, “You could just sleep on your side of the bed.”

“Never.” Comes the indignant response, she releases a large yawn, her lips grazing against his chest as she does so, “Sleepy…why’d wake me?”

“I missed you.” Oliver says sheepishly. The exhaustion in her tone has him feeling guilty for pulling that move on her, knowing it’s a sure way to wake her. “Sorry, go back to sleep.”

“S’okay.” Felicity promises as she releases another yawn, she turns her head to smile up at him, “You’re a sap.” 

“Guilty.” 

Felicity smiles warmly at him raising slightly to greet him with a kiss, they both hum in approval, before Felicity pulls back, only to collapse tiredly onto Oliver’s chest. Oliver chuckles as she yawns again, his hands rubbing her back, and tipping lower yet again. His hands have some kind of magnet force to her ass, Felicity’s words, he’s not going to disagree.

“I think you only love me for my ass.” Felicity declares, her voice still slightly sleep laden, but she’s much more alert that earlier.

Oliver laughs wholeheartedly at her teasing tone, “Maybe.”

“Hey!” Felicity says indignantly, her hand slapping his chest lightly, her eyes twinkling as she looks up at him. It’s a conversation they had more than once since they got together.

Oliver grins as he tugs her up and plants a soft kiss on her lips. She then wraps her body around him so that she’s now lying on top of him, her knees pressed on either side of his waist. She burrows her head in the crook of his neck and sighs contently.

“Do you know what was the first thing I ever noticed about you?” Oliver says thoughtfully, his fingers running through her hair.

“This is not your way of saying, you first noticed me for my ass is it?” Felicity asks and although he can’t see her face, Oliver just knows her nose is wrinkling in confusion.

“No, Felicity.” He says deadpan, “Trying to have a serious conversation here.”

“Sorry.” Felicity says immediately, she shifts off his body slightly,her head now resting on the pillow next to his so she can look him in the eye, “Go on.”

“The way you like to talk to yourself.” Oliver says softly, like he’s admitting a deep secret, “It is endearing.”

“You heard me going off on one of my tangents in the foundry?” Felicity asks with wide eyes, “I hope I didn’t say anything embarrassing, back then I totally lacked a filter when it came to my thoughts about you…not that now is any different, but you know if I can touch those biceps, I think I can make verbal observations about them too, especially ‘cause I know how they can lift me up and…I’m going to stop now.”

Oliver grins widely at verbal vomit, loving the way she just grins at him sheepishly, not at all sorry for her line of thought. He loves that although she is no longer embarrassed by her babbles she sometimes still gets a little red in the face. “You’re cute.”

“Thanks.” 

Oliver chuckles, knowing she would not understand his words, not that he doesn’t think she’s cute, if anything she’s just adorable. Oliver shakes his head lightly, not only to clear his thoughts, but to explain his words, “No, that is what you said. The first time I noticed you.”

Felicity’s forehead wrinkles in confusion, “I’m pretty sure I didn’t think that the first time we met. I may have been thinking it, but I’m 100% sure I would have remembered if I had embarrassed myself even more than I did when we first met.”

“You were endearing.” Oliver reassures her, kissing her nose and earning soft smile in response, “But I wasn’t talking about then.”

“When?”

Oliver takes a deep breath as he prepares to tell this story, he knows she notices the way he sobers up and she realizes that he’s going to tell her a story from him past. Although she’s confused and now slightly concerned, she easily lacing their fingers together, encouraging him to tell his story.

“I told you about Waller, and working with Maseo in China?” He asks unnecessary, at which Felicity nods.

“We weren’t always in China.” He admits, biting his lip at the memories of returning to Starling City for the first time bombards him. The tension easing out of him just as Felicity’s finger make small soothing circles on his wrist. “We had a mission, that brought us back to Starling City.”

“Oh Oliver.” 

Oliver shake his head, squeezing her head, “It’s okay. I’m okay.” 

Felicity nods and silently encourages him to continue with this story.

“Naturally, I wanted to see my family, my friends.” Oliver admits, “I threatened to leave, numerous times, while we were there. They needed me to get something off the computers at QC. We snuck in at night, I got what Waller wanted, but I almost got caught.”

“Your mother?” Felicity asks with wide eyes, clearly into the story, but forgetting the reason behind Oliver’s tale in the first place.

Oliver smiles and shakes his head, “A blonde IT specialist.”

“No!” Felicity gasps in surprise, eyes widening comically, “We didn’t meet though, I’d remember that.”

Oliver chuckles and shakes his head in the negative, “I’d just slipped out, but I needed to see who was walking around my father’s office so late at night. Then I saw you, walking into the office to drop off a file. You looked at the picture of me and said I was cute and then proceeded to talk about the situation was worse for me than it was for you.”

“Oh how embarrassing.” Felicity bemoans, burying her face in Oliver’s chest.

Oliver laughs as he wraps his arms around her pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “You were the first real person I’d seen in years. By then I’d been living in hell for almost 3 years and then I saw you and there was just something about you. It was just refreshing at that moment.”

He knows he’s repeating himself from all those months ago on their disastrous first date, but he figures it was time she knew the impact she had on him even before he knew her. Felicity pulls back and smiles warmly at him, her hand coming up to cup his face, “Is that why found me when you came back to Starling City?”

“Actually, no.” Oliver says honestly, although he remembers that moment clearly, he never remembers that cute IT girl until years later by coincidence, “I did ask Walter for an IT expert and he gave me your name. It wasn’t until I started doing my research on you and I saw your face, did I remember. Then I met you for real.”

“Babbles and all.” Felicity says with a sheepish grin.

“One of my favourite things, about you.” Oliver supplies with earnest kissing her on the nose. He then smiles wickedly, his hand wandering down her back to lightly cup her ass, “I really love your ass, though.”

“Oliver!” Felicity says with a laugh, “You just ruined a perfectly good moment.”

Oliver grins at her not at all sorry, he tugs her to his chest, pressing a kiss to her temple, “Let’s go to sleep, and I’ll show you all the things I love about you, later.”

Felicity groans softly at his words, instead of burrowing into his side, she suddenly sits up, letting the blankets pool at her waist. She gets to her knees, tossing one leg over Oliver’s waist as she sinks onto his lap, her hands on either side of his face. 

“What happened to sleeping?” Oliver asks with a smirk, knowing exactly what effect his words have on her.

“You can’t make promises like that and then expect me to sleep.”


End file.
